a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2,4,5,6-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrole-4-carboxamides and thiocarboxamides useful as anti-secretory and anti-ulcer agents.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Although the 2,4,5,6-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrole ring system is known (see for example Volz et al., Tetrahedron Letters 47, 4111-14 (1969) who disclose 1,3-dimethyl- and 1,2,3-trimethyl-4-oxo-2,4,5,6-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrole and Berger et al., J. Org. Chem. 35, 3122 (1970) who disclose 1,3-dimethyl-4-oxo-2,4,5,6-tetrahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrole), derivatives of such ring system having exocyclic functions, other than methyl groups at the 1-, 2- and 3-positions, have not been previously known. Furthermore the aforementioned prior art species are prepared by laborious multi-step synthetic methods and are not known to have any utility except as laboratory curiosities.